The Nightmare Lord: A Freddy Krueger Story
by Nightmarica
Summary: I describe things alot more in this one. A girl named Sierra meets Freddy for the first time and finds out a very big secret!
1. Chapter 1

_The blood poured out onto the floor like a never ending river of red. I sank to my knees feeling it ooze through my fingers. He had won. The burnt shadow of a man that had killed me just sneered as I bled. But before he walked away to leave me there for good he smirked and said… _

God writers block was getting me pissed! This story was due tomorrow and if I didn't finish it, my English teacher was going to kill me! I put my pencil down on my desk for a moment and lifted up my hands to my cheeks. They were burning; I had a fever all night. I turned to the electrical clock on my bedside dresser that was emitting a very faint, red glow from its neon numbers shedding the only light that split the dark chamber that was my room. I couldn't turn on any lights; my dad would get pissed if he knew I was up this late.

It was 11:37. I turned back to my unfinished paper and then to my neatly made bed. It seemed to beckon me to come, to lie down and relax, to sleep. I was already in my pajamas and was really tired. But I knew I wouldn't, I couldn't go to sleep, I had not taken the pills that kept me from dreaming and was afraid of what would happen if I did. But I was so curious about why everyone had to take the pills in the first place. I was 16, but my mother said I was too young to know why. It seemed like I was the only person in Springwood that didn't know!

My eyelids got heavier and I could barely keep them open anymore. I got up from the hard chair I had been sitting on for the past 3 hours and headed for my nice, soft, comforting bed. I climbed under the covers so exhausted that I could barely even manage to pull them over me. I closed my eyes, not really caring whether I dreamt or not anymore, I needed to rest. I could finish the story in the morning.

Suddenly, a loud hiss sent me swirling into my body once more as I sat up and looked around the place I was in. The walls were lined with thick pipes that gleamed in the red flashing light that came from around a corner. The walls themselves were damp and made of cement. The whole hall I was in had an eerie and dark tone to it, almost like in a horror movie, and if anyone would know about it, I would. Oh, I loved scary movies almost as much as I loved my parents. I had seen almost every single one twice, and I still wasn't scared. I didn't scare easily at all and I was used to about anything that someone could do to surprise you because of my idiotic older brother Jake that was always trying freak me out.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty hall. My voice echoed off the walls and there was no reply. I stood up and began walking cautiously down the hall.

"If this is your' idea of a joke Jake, it's not funny!" I yelled. I jumped back a little as one of the pipes hissed in front of me and spat out steam, blocking my view. I waved my hand in front of me and the smoke cleared. At the end of the hall a man stood with his head cocked to one side smiling at me. His face was terribly scarred and burnt and his teeth were stained yellow and black. He was wearing an age-beaten, brown fedora and a frayed red and green striped sweater. On his right hand was a razor-clawed glove that would send anyone running in terror, except for me, I thought it was kind of neat. His gruesome grin sent chills down my spine as he took a step towards me.

"I can assure you, I ain't no joke!" He said in a deep voice. My heart began to race in my chest as I tried to gather an explanation for why he looked like that and what he was. Then it hit me, this wasn't real.

"Nice make up dude," I retorted with a smile, "How much did my brother pay you, 20 bucks? 30?" I walked up closer to him, admiring the intricate patterns of welts and burns on his face from about a foot away.

"Sorry to put a damper on things bitch, but I work for free!" He raised his glove with the knifes glittering in the red light, ready to slice me with his blades at any moment, but something made him hesitate. It might have been because I was still smiling.

"His teeth are black,

Flex metal knuckles with a crack,

Maggots crawling all throughout his skin.

He'll get them all,

Everyone will here his call,

When razors grip beneath their chin," I sang out of the blue.

He looked taken aback for a moment and then said, "You may have some tricks up your sleeve, but I have some too!"

He held his arms out in front of him with his palms up and maggots, cockroaches, and all sorts of other bugs began to crawl out of his sleeve and drop to the floor. He began to laugh manically as I tried to step on them all with my bare feet. They just kept coming; an endless stream of them flowed out of his sleeves like rapids until the floor had disappeared under they're writhing mass. They crawled all over my feet and began to squirm up my legs as their pile began to grow higher and higher, the source not only the man's sleeves now, but they were also dropping from the ceiling. I screamed and closed my eyes, terrified for the first time in my life as I felt them crawl all over me. They were in my hair, beneath my shirt, everywhere!

I opened my eyes and saw a giant plastic cockroach waving back and forth in front of my face in the morning light as I was still screaming. I shut my mouth and swatted the toy out of the hands of my brother who looked down at me smiling.

"I finally got you!" He said standing straight up in triumph and running his hands through his long dirty-blonde hair. He, like me, was blessed with a thin body, good looks, and blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and replied, "You didn't get me, it was my nightmare you dork!"

He looked at me surprised. "You had a dream?"

"Ya, I didn't take the pills last night and it was terrible!" I was still trying to shake the feeling of the bugs wriggling all over me. He sat down next to me and asked, "What happened? How did it feel to dream?"

"I think we should discuss this over breakfast, when mom and dad are here," I said as I threw the covers open and got out of bed. He got of my bed and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I couldn't get the man's face out of my head as I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with my family. I sat at the end of the table and all eyes were on me as I fixed myself a plate of eggs and bacon. I was always the odd one out when I was with my family. My dad and mom were always dressed really nice and my brother was a baseball jock, so that would leave me to be the perfect daughter right? But I wasn't, I was obsessed with horror movies, and always wore band shirts and my brown hair was short and choppy and only hung down to my shoulders.

"So Sierra, your brother told us that you forgot to take your pills last night," my mother ventured.

"Ya, and I dreamt."

"What happened?" my dad asked.

I picked at my breakfast remembering all the bugs and my appetite vanished. "Well I found myself in like this really dark hallway with pipes on the walls."

My parent's eyes clouded with worry as I described exactly what happened and my brother just looked really excited.

"Then I woke up with Jake swinging a plastic cockroach in front of face!" I finished glaring at my brother.

"So this burnt guy is the one who scared you? I got to meet him sometime!" he said teasingly.

"Don't talk like that!" My mother snapped. My parents looked at each other with looks of anxiety and fear and then back at me.

"Honey, I think it's time for you to know why we take the medication," my dad said calmly. My brother looked at them and then got up and walked out of the room before they even asked him to.

"There was a very bad man named Fred Krueger," My mother started, "He raped and killed a bunch of little kids and all of the concerned parents like us, hunted him down and burned him to death." I looked at them with a look of disgust. How could they do something like that?

My father took over and continued, "But he came back in our dreams and began killing all the kids on Elm Street, so we take it to repress our dreams so he won't hurt us."

I couldn't believe them! They killed someone! I got up from the table and up to my room to get my backpack. My parents were murderers. They didn't even give him a second chance! What if I killed someone, would they kill me too?

I stormed in my room and then my unfinished English paper caught my eye. I went over and sat down on my chair, staring at the place where I had stopped. I picked up my pencil and wrote down, _"It was your' own fault." The End. _

It was simple, but it would do. I shoved it in my backpack and then rushed down the stairs and out of the house before my parents had the chance to say goodbye. I walked past house after house on my way to school, with the morning air refreshing my senses and making me relax a little bit. So I had met a dead murderer and survived, I bet none of my friends could say that! Oh I was going to have one hell of a story to tell them!

When I reached Springwood High I went straight to my first period class and sat down in the front row right across from the whiteboard. My teacher who was in his mid-twenties and was quite good looking, was sitting at his desk typing something on his computer screen. The screen reflected white light off his glasses.

"Mr. Adams, I finished my story," I said waiting for his response.

"It's about time," he replied looking up from the computer screen for a moment to meet my gaze before looking back at his computer. He didn't sound very enthusiastic, he never was. I crossed my arms on my desk and buried my head in my sleeves. Despite the fact that I had slept, I was still tired. It was probably all my screaming.

I breathed in the familiar scent of my perfume and then heard an ear-splitting sound coming from in front of me. It sounded like someone scraping nails on a chalkboard! I sat up and covered my ears with my hands as saw where it came from. The man that had been in my last dream, Fred Krueger, was scraping his blades across the whiteboard making the terrible sound.

He smiled at me horrifically with his nasty teeth again as he took a step away from the board and towards the front of my desk. I took my hands off my ears and pushed myself away from the desk until my chair hit the front of the desk behind me, my eyes wide in fear. He climbed on top of my desk and kept smiling at me, it seemed like he was enjoying my fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't school such a bore, let's make it a little more interesting!" Freddy reached with his knifed glove towards my neck. I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. I just watched as he grabbed my throat and pulled me towards his lips. I tried to pull back, but I couldn't! I opened my mouth to scream but he shoved his lips on mine before I could. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth and a metallic and salty taste engulfed me. He inhaled deeply and I could feel my own air disappear. He was stealing my breath!

I tried to gasp for air, but he kept sucking in the air and what seemed like my life too. I could feel my ribs beginning to collapse and me suffocating. I closed my eyes thinking that he would be the last thing I would see, a vicious burnt child killer.

Then a rush of air filled my lungs as I sharply breathed in the sweet scent of my perfume. I opened my eyes and found myself staring right into those of Mr. Adams with the grey tile ceiling in the background. I began coughing and my throat was really dry. I sat up finding myself face to face with the legs of my desk and he patted me on the back. Then he asked with alarm, "Are you okay, what happened?"

I kept coughing and couldn't talk. When I had finally stopped, I answered in a raspy voice, "I really don't know."

I looked around the room, all of my classmates were staring at me, some horrified, others rolling their eyes, but they all had one thing in common, they weren't surprised as they sat in their desks watching me. I stood up and grabbed my backpack off the floor and ran through the rows of desks with their stares fallowing me out of the room. I was so embarrassed and my face grew hot as I walked down the completely empty hallway with only lockers for company. I strolled through it and out into the also deserted courtyard.

I couldn't believe what happened; I didn't even know what exactly happened. I sat on the cement curb and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. It may have been the only thing in my life that didn't change. I heard footsteps behind me going across the grass.

"Sierra, you never seemed the type of girl that would ditch class," A boy's voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked up at the boy's face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't grasp where I had seen him exactly. He had grey eyes and greasy black hair, an outcast, like me. He sat down next to me and asked, "So, what are you doing out here?"

I laughed for a moment at the fact that he had no idea what happened, but neither did I. I answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, you know the pills right that make it so you can't dream?"

"Ya, Hypnocyl, what about it?"

"I didn't take them."

"So you met up with Freddy huh?"

"How do you know?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal a very toned, muscular stomach, but also four bloody cuts running horizontally across his tan skin. Obviously the work of Krueger's artfully crafted glove. "I see…"

He pulled his shirt back down and questioned, "What'd he do to you?"

I winced at the memory of his tongue in my mouth and the suffocation…

"Is it complicated?"

"Not really, he almost sucked the life out of me."

"Sucked?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Now that part is complicated." He got up and began walking on the sidewalk away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag and ran after him as he stopped and waited for me to catch up without turning around.

"What's your name?" I probed as we both continued down the street and around the corner passing nice houses with nice grassy lawns.

"My name, well it's not important."

"Yes it is!"

"If you want to know, I'm Nick."

"Well hello Nick." For about three and a half hours, we talked to each other about our lives and Freddy Krueger. He told me his story about how he got his cuts and I told him what happened to me with the bugs and his deadly kiss. We found a nice shady park bench outside the courthouse to sit on surrounded by gigantic beautiful oak trees and a grassy lawn. We kept talking nonstop for quite a while about anything and everything, but after he began to ask me why I was so obsessed with horror movies and why I dressed the way I did, there was an awkward silence between us.

"I don't know why," I answered honestly and simply.

"Oh come on, there has to be story behind it!" He exclaimed.

I thought for a moment about why, but as far back as I could remember it was Santana, Pink Floyd, and Jimmy Hendrix t-shirts and slasher flicks that would usually make someone stay up for hours in bed paranoid out of their minds. "I can honestly say that I don't know, or remember."

"Wow, you really are like me."

"What?"

"Oh, the things I have been doing I have been doing for a very long time."

His eyes glinted mischievously. I had no idea what he was thinking about, but his eyes gave away that he had something planned. Then he looked away at the ground nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later," he said.

I was shocked, he only had been talking to me for a couple of hours and he already wanted me to come over to his house! "Uh… sure."

He looked back up at me smiling once more and I couldn't help but do the same. I was making someone happy and it made me feel good. "Great! Umm, how 'bout we meet here at let's say 5 o'clock?"

"Okay, I'll be there, or here I guess."

We both got up and went our separate ways knowing we would meet again later that day. I didn't know where to go at first, but the only place_ to_ go was home, so off I went. I passed house after house once again, backtracking the way I had gotten here until I saw mine.

My mom's red jaguar that she had gotten for herself on Christmas to drive to work was still in the driveway. Crap! I walked up to my blue door and wrapped my hand around the doorknob, not knowing what to expect when I opened the door, but whatever was, it was going to have something to do with a very harsh punishment. I turned it and pushed the door open.

The living room was empty; there was only the brown, lonely couch that my brother used to sleep on. I shut the door. Okay, maybe I wasn't going to get in tons of trouble right away. I though too soon.

My mother burst into the room, face red with anger.

"Sierra Maurice Stamford!" she yelled. _Oh here it comes,_ I thought. She always used my full name whenever I was in big trouble.

"You ditched school! What is wrong with you?" _Thanks for stating the obvious._

"I had a mental breakdown as class was starting, give me a break!" I shouted back in my defense.

She calmed down a bit, but just a tiny bit. "What do you mean a mental breakdown?"

"I dreamt of Freddy again, and this time he almost killed me! I hope you're happy!" I stormed up the stairs as convincingly as I could. I knew I wouldn't get in trouble if I almost just died. I mean who would punish their kid after they almost died? I was so manipulative!

I walked down the hallway and turned into my now bright bedroom. I set my backpack down in my bed and lay down next to it staring at my plain white ceiling. The only other thing in my life that hadn't changed.

I slipped my hand in my backpack and felt the cold metal of my IPod. I brang it out and slipped the buds in my ears and began to blast Paramore as loud.

"I'm sitting in a room all surrounded by big white wall and in the halls,

Are people looking through the windows, in the doors,

They know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up just let them think of anyplace they'd rather be."

I literally laid there for who knows how long staring at my ceiling, blasting enough heavy rock music to make a person go deaf, and thinking about what Nick was going to do. I didn't care about schoolwork or anything else except Nick and Freddy Krueger. I couldn't get his burnt face out of my mind.

Then finally I looked over at my clock. In bright red numbers it read, 5:06. Crap! I half jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs, my IPod still blasting in ears. I slipped on my flip-flops and opened the door preparing to run as fast as I could to the bench. Before I did though I shouted, "I'm going somewhere don't expect me home for dinner!"

I didn't wait to hear a response, I probably wouldn't of anyways my music was too loud. I ran down the street past the oh so familiar houses and around a couple of block until I was so winded that I _had_ to walk. I breathed heavily as I saw the bench. Nick wasn't there. Either I was too late and he had left already, or he was late.

The sun was still up, but just barely. The sky was starting to turn different shades of orange and red. I watched as the colors grew deeper with every minute that passed without Nick showing up. When the sky had finally gone black and the moon began to make its appearance over the horizon. It was so beautiful and over the roof of the courthouse it looked so big.

I pulled my legs over on top of the bench and laid my head down on the metal arm rest never taking my eyes off the moon. I didn't really care if Nick showed up or not, I was just glad I got to see this stunning moonrise.

"I'm sorry," I heard someone whisper in my ear, it was Nick. Why was he sorry? I felt something cover my nose and mouth, it was damp and soft. It must have been some kind of rag dipped in… Oh no! My vision started to blur and I breathed in a sharp scent that I had never smelt before. He doused in a sleeping drug! But the pills, I needed them!

Freddy was going to get me… The last thing I saw before everything went black was the moon's pale light shining through the braches of an oak tree.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes shot open, why hadn't they given me the pills? Freddy was standing at the foot of my bed looking at me with his vast blue eyes that sparked with anger. I could feel the I.V. still in my arm, but the heart monitor had stooped beeping. I didn't know what to do; I knew this was probably going to be my last dream.

A million thoughts ran through my head, a million questions with no answers, so many things that I hadn't done and would never get the chance to. If I was going to die, I was going to die trying to fight. I got off the bed and ripped the I.V. out of my arm and walked towards him. He just watched.

I ignored the pain jolting through my stomach and up my arms and rushed at him faster with the needles in my hand. I raised them up and then plunged them as deep as I could into his neck, but it didn't do anything! He laughed at my poor efforts as he grabbed a hold of them and ripped them out with ease. It was the only thing I could do, and it did nothing.

I fell to my knees in defeat. I didn't accept the fact that I was going to die. I looked up from the spot on his trousers that was right in front of me and looked at his face. He smiled at me once again. Why did he enjoy my fear so much? How did he get like this in the first place? Hadn't he been an innocent kid once too?

He lifted his knifed glove up and they glinted in the bright white light. I looked deep into his eyes and something came to mind.

"He's come for you what will you do?"

I sang. He stopped smiling.

"He'll slash you and rip you and cut you in two."

He brang his blades down across my face. I felt them slice thorough my cheeks, nose, and forehead. The blood poured down and I fell to the floor, the pain was too much. The last words I heard were Freddy saying, "Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes shot open, why hadn't they given me the pills? Freddy was standing at the foot of my bed looking at me with his vast blue eyes that sparked with anger. I could feel the I.V. still in my arm, but the heart monitor had stooped beeping. I didn't know what to do; I knew this was probably going to be my last dream.

A million thoughts ran through my head, a million questions with no answers, so many things that I hadn't done and would never get the chance to. If I was going to die, I was going to die trying to fight. I got off the bed and ripped the I.V. out of my arm and walked towards him. He just watched.

I ignored the pain jolting through my stomach and up my arm and rushed at him faster with the needles in my hand. I raised them up and then plunged them as deep as I could into his neck. He laughed at my poor efforts as he grabbed a hold of them and ripped them all out with ease. It was the only thing I could do, and it did nothing.

I fell to my knees in defeat. I didn't want to accept the fact that I was going to die. I looked up from the spot on his trousers that was right in front of me and looked at his face. He smiled at me once again. Why did he enjoy my fear so much? How did he get like this in the first place? Hadn't he been an innocent kid once too?

He lifted his knifed glove up and they glinted in the bright white light. I looked deep into his eyes and something came to mind.

"He's come for you what will you do?"

I sang. He stopped smiling.

"He'll slash you and rip you and cut you in two."

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Go ahead, kill me, it won't feel good."

"Why not?" He asked angrily. I smiled because he didn't get it.

"Because I'm not afraid anymore." I looked up at his face and into his eyes. He looked like he was searching for something again.

He reached down with his ungloved hand towards my neck. I tried to back away, but he gripped my throat tight in his hands before I could. He lifted me up onto my feet, squeezing tighter every second, and then up off the floor. My feet dangled underneath me and he clutched his hand even tighter until I couldn't breathe.

I just kept on smiling, even though I knew I was going to die. It was inescapable. From my first dream onwards I had known in the back of my mind he was going to kill me, one way or another. I thought it would take a little longer though, considering I had the pills, but I guess it was fate that Nick had to kidnap me and the doctors didn't give it to me.

I closed my eyes and literally felt myself die. My life didn't flash before my eyes though. I always thought it would, but it didn't. The only thing that was on my mind was the song. It came off the top of my head and described Freddy pretty well. In his grasp I finished the song in my head, and then there was only darkness.

I am 28 now, and very happy that I survived. The doctors resuscitated me and then I told everyone what happened. Nick was arrested and my family and I moved to California. Tomorrow is my freshman high school reunion. I'm not sure if I can handle going back to Springwood or not. I haven't had a dream about Freddy since then and I'm afraid if I go back, he might kill me once and for all. Well, here goes nothing!

-Sierra Stamford

Okay: Pick your own ending time!

Go to chapter 5 if you want Freddy to kill her,

Go to chapter 6 if you want her to survive,

& go to chapter 7 if you're not sure what you want!

Okay, make up your mind! You can only read one, so choose carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Sierra looked out the window of the airplane she was in. She couldn't believe she was actually going to this reunion. She had changed a lot since she had left Springwood, and going back was a very difficult choice for her to make.

She was 28 now and a very successful defense lawyer. She had gone through marriage, divorce, and a midlife crisis in the past year and a half, so she wasn't really sure why she was going back. Maybe it was because she wanted to see how things turned out for all her other classmates after she had left.

She turned away from the window and looked at the rows of seats in front of her, they were all empty. Probably because flying all the way from L.A. to Columbus, Ohio wasn't a very popular thing to do. There were however, five other people in the plane with her. Four of them would just pass her by, but one very special person would impact the rest of her life, but of course she didn't know that.

She turned around and saw two couples in the middle rows snuggled up to each other. She couldn't help but smile at how happy they were. Then her gaze diverted from the couples to a man. He sat in the very last row looking down at his hands. His expression was very forlorn and he had dark circles under his eyes. He couldn't have been much older than Sierra even though his greying hair made it look otherwise.

Suddenly he looked up, meeting Sierra's gaze. His amber eyes were very sharp and, despite the way he looked, intent. She turned back around, but could still feel his stare burning on her back. He looked so familiar for some reason to her, but she couldn't quite grasp why.

For the rest of the way, Sierra stared out her window again wondering about what it was going to be like going to her old school and also what was going to happen when she went to sleep. The dream killer Freddy Krueger had almost killed her three times in two days before she had left, and to put it frankly, she was terrified to go to sleep.

Before she knew, the plane had touched down and she found herself driving back into Springwood and down the streets of her old town. All the houses looked exactly the same, everything looked exactly the same.

Then she stopped and parked her car outside of the courthouse. She remembered the last time she saw it, when that idiot, Nick, had kidnapped her. The moon was so big and beautiful that night. She walked across the street and into the shade of giant oak trees and sat on a bench. She looked up through the tangle of branches above her admiring how blue the sky was that day.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A man's voice asked. She looked to where the voice came from and saw the man from the plane with the amber eyes standing in front of her.

"Uh… sure," she answered. She slid a little bit farther down the bench and he sat down next to her. They looked at each other for a moment in silence until Sierra looked back up at the branches.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked.

"No, should I?" She replied without looking back at him.

"Yes, actually you should, but I guess it has been a very long time since we last saw each other."

"& when was that?"

"At my trial." Sierra looked at him. Had he been one of her clients a long time ago, maybe that was why he looked so familiar.

"Did I represent you?"

"No, you testified against me." She had only testified against one person in her whole life, and that was so long ago. In the very courthouse they were sitting outside of in fact, against Nick. Wait a second...

"Nick?"

"Yep, first guess!"

She stared at him in horror, she couldn't believe it! How did he get out of jail? She stood up and walked back across the street and over to her car without saying another word to him. She started it as quickly as she could and drove away towards the hotel she was going to be staying in.

She couldn't understand how he got out; he was sentenced for 45 years! Well he could have gotten out with good behavior. She wondered why he hadn't protested when she left or gotten mad at her in the first place.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. She headed towards the glass double doors of the Springwood Park Hotel.

Nick was no longer on her mind, being replaced by thoughts of exhaustion. The plane ride had drained her and as she flopped down on the fluffy white mattress of her motel room, she just then realized how heavy her eyelids were.

She closed her eyes not really thinking about the consequences of running into Freddy Krueger. She was so tired; she didn't care about whether he was waiting for her or not. Her breathing slowed down into a rhythmic motion, so familiar and comforting. Her mind seemed to almost slip away, catapulting her into the murky depths of her dream.

Her eyes shot open. She could feel beads of sweat dripping down her face. She sat up and looked around. The walls were damp and grey with pipes running along them lit by flashing red light. This was the place where she had found herself in all that time ago, when her feud with Freddy had just started, and it hadn't ended, yet.

She got up onto her feet, just waiting for him to walk around a corner or pop up randomly. She felt someone's breathe on the back of her neck and she turned around as quickly as she could, but no one was there.

"You've changed a lot little miss since I last saw you," a deep familiar voice practically growled from behind her. She flipped around again and saw exactly what she had expected, Freddy.

He looked exactly the same. His sweater was still striped with red and green, his hat still worn, his face still mangled and scarred, and worst of all; his knifed glove was still on his right hand gleaming in the red flashing light.

She knew exactly what was coming for her, revenge. He hadn't gotten her the first times so he had come back to finish her off once and for all. She didn't really care at this point, this is what she had anticipated in the first place, but she was still terrified.

His blue eyes seemed to burn through her as he began to walk closer to her. She didn't back up, she was frozen like a deer in headlights. He raised his knifed glove up one last time to finish this once and for all and brang it down across her chest with such force that her blood splattered all over the walls.

Sierra fell to her knees and onto her face in a pool of her own blood. Four deep, gaping wounds ran across her torso bleeding uncontrollably. Freddy watched for a moment as her body began to fade before turning around and walking away and vanishing after a couple of steps.

By the time someone found Sierra, she had already bled to death. She was buried in the Springwood cemetery and only one person came.

As he sat on a foldout chair and watched a priest say some kind words about her, he did not look at all surprised that she was dead. He knew it would happen all along and that was why he had agreed to help.

Sierra didn't know it, but as she talked with him on the bench he had injected here with morphine right into a vein that had no nerve endings. He had made her sleep. & he was the next one to die.

The End!

(No going back and reading all the other endings now my little piggies!)


	6. Chapter 6

Sierra drove along in her silent hybrid along the desolate freeway. She couldn't believe she was actually going to this stupid reunion. Her life back home had been hectic enough, maybe she was going just to get her mind off things.

She had gone through a nasty divorce and got almost all of her ex-husband's things, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted back her heart. She had truly loved him, but he didn't feel the same way so he decided to go cheat on her with some barmaid.

She passed a sign that read, "Springwood, A Nice Place to Live." When she had lived there, she wouldn't have described it as a nice place to live, more like the worse place. She had almost died twice, not to mention being kidnapped by some psycho kid. She had testified against him in court and they put him in jail for 45 years and that was partly the reason why she had become a lawyer.

She turned onto her old street, Elm Street. All of the houses looked exactly the same even though it had been almost 12 years since she had last been there. Then she saw her old house. She parked in front and walked up to its blue door. She rang the doorbell. She wanted to know how the new owners had kept it.

The door opened and revealed a teenage girl, about 17, wearing a black fedora and had piercing blue eyes that looked almost hungry in a way and reminded her of Freddy Krueger.

"May I help you?" the girl asked.

"Ya, um… I know this may sound a little strange, but I was wondering if I could have a look around. This used to be my old house," Sierra answered.

"I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull lady, but my parents aren't home. So, Bye!" The girl slammed the door, nearly hitting Sierra's face.

"Well that was rude!" she mumbled to herself as she climbed back into her car and started it back up again. Right as she pulled back onto the road, her cell phone started vibrating on the dashboard. She flipped it open and brang it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sierra Stamford?"

"Yes…"

"This is Dr. Brown from the Las Angeles Enlo E.R. Your ex-husband's been in an accident and is in a coma." Sierra's heart began to race. Her love, her only love was about to die!

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up the phone and sharply turned her car around. She didn't care about the reunion, her love was in trouble!

She drove out of Springwood and away from the harm that would have come to her if she had stayed. She was not only driving away from a surprise meeting with her kidnapper, Nick, but also death by the blades of the dream killer Freddy Krueger.

She never went back to Springwood or anywhere near it in fact. She forgot all her bad experiences and with it, Freddy's only hope of revenge on her. She was not the only one to escape, but he was really looking forward to killing her after all these years, but he never had the chance.

The End!

(No going back and reading all the other endings now my little piggies!)


	7. Chapter 7

Sierra looked out the window of the airplane she was in. She couldn't believe she was actually going to this reunion. She had changed a lot since she had left Springwood, and going back was a very difficult choice for her to make.

She was 28 now and a very successful defense lawyer. She had gone through marriage, divorce, and a midlife crisis in the past year and a half, so she wasn't really sure why she was going back. Maybe it was because she wanted to see how things turned out for all her other classmates after she had left.

A sea of trees spread out below her under a light blue horizon. There were no clouds in sight and even hours after she had arrived in Springwood.

She was now gazing out the window of her hotel room wondering whether she should go to sleep or not. She had not dreamt of Freddy since she had left Springwood, so she couldn't see the harm in it.

She wasn't that tired actually, but after staring at the plain white ceiling that reminded her so much of her old room back home, her eyelids seemed to get heavier and soon after she nodded off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the white ceiling. She sat up and quickly realized that something was wrong. She had a wooden desk by her bed with a bunch of papers on them. The room looked a lot like the one when she had lived here.

She got up off of the bed and walked slowly over to the wooden desk, not really sure what to expect.

_The blood poured out onto the floor like a never ending river of red. I sank to my knees feeling it ooze through my fingers. He had won. The burnt shadow of a man that had killed me just sneered as I bled. But before he walked away to leave me there for good he smirked and said, "You deserved it." The End. _

It was her story that she never had the chance to turn in. She smiled remembering how hard she had worked on it. She picked up the papers and shuffled them all into order and then her gaze diverted to the mirror next to her nightstand. She gaped at her reflection.

She was young again! Her hair was short and choppy, and she looked exactly the same as she did back then. She raised her hand up to her face in disbelief. She felt the smooth skin under her fingers and her reflection copied.

A smile spread across her face and she was overwhelmed with excitement. She had a chance to do everything over! She had to keep herself from shouting with joy as she threw her papers into the air and watched as they floated slowly down, covering the carpeted floor.

She walked over to the door; she needed to make sure that this was really happening. She opened the door hesitantly, almost as if she really didn't want to know whether this was real. The door creaked open and led to a hallway with damp, cement walls with pipes running along them and a door at the very end. It was the same one where she had dreamt about Freddy when she was a kid.

She walked out into it, feeling the warm floor underneath her feet and heard the door slam behind her. The hall was warm and had a reddish glow. Something like fog began to pour out from under the door as she drew closer to it.

She couldn't help but want to open it; it was human nature to be curious. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it little by little, half-hoping that it would lead to somewhere nice but knowing that it wouldn't.

The first thing that caught her eye in the room was a rusty tricycle the slowly made its way across the floor being pushed by some invisible force. Then she noticed a girl sitting on the cross-legged on the hardwood floor looking at her with emotionless brown eyes that reflected her expression. She was wearing a black fedora and couldn't have been older than 13.

A strange smile appeared on her face as she said almost singing, "Freddy's home!"

Then a terrible pain shot up from her stomach. She felt something slide out from in her flesh and she looked down only to see her own blood pour out onto the floor. She sank to her knees as the pain intensified. The last thing she heard was the evil laughter, Freddy's evil laughter as the world slipped away from her fingertips.

The girl faded away and Freddy Krueger walked away from Sierra's dead body, only to vanish after a couple of steps.

The End!

(No going back and reading all the other endings now my little piggies!)


End file.
